


cornelia street

by Kaiyote



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Years ago, we were just inside. Barefoot in the kitchen, sacred new beginnings that became my religion, listen... I hope I never lose you. I'd never walk Cornelia Street again. (3x05-centric Queliot vidlet.)
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	cornelia street

**Author's Note:**

> song: "cornelia street (cover)" by josh rabenold


End file.
